


Unexpectedness

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family, Hospitalization, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Niall-centric, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I misread the sign?<br/>Your hand slipped into mine <br/>I wasn't expecting that</p><p>The two lads walked down the street, laughing as Niall did his impression of their English teacher, doing his walk and everything.</p><p>Harry smiled at the smaller boy before slipping his hand into the other boys, Niall's rough calluses from playing guitar fitting in perfectly with the smooth, big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedness

The One with the Unexpectedness

It was only a smile  
But my heart it went wild  
I wasn't expecting that

Niall grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder, glad that the day had finally finished. He walked out of the school but as he did so his eyes became drawn to a tall, lanky boy who Niall hadn't seen around before. He was in the middle of a group of friends and had curly hair. The mystery boy seemed to see the blonde and smiled at him, green eyes twinkling as he did so.

Just a delicate kiss  
Anyone could've missed   
I wasn't expecting that

"So you just multiply by the four?" Niall asked, brow furrowing as he looked up at Harry hopefully.

"Exactly Niall!" Harry cheered, mocking as he threw his hands up in the air, imitating a crowd screaming. He grabbed Niall's face and softly pecked his lips, a blush appearing on the blondes cheeks.

Harry jumped back, cheering once again and smiling at the other boy.

Did I misread the sign?  
Your hand slipped into mine   
I wasn't expecting that

The two lads walked down the street, laughing as Niall did his impression of their English teacher, doing his walk and everything.

Harry smiled at the smaller boy before slipping his hand into the other boys, Niall's rough calluses from playing guitar fitting in perfectly with the smooth, big one.

"Are you sure you want to do this Har?" Niall whispered quietly, knowing the curly-haired gent's family were not too accepting of Harry being gay.

"Not if it's with you Nialler."

You spent the night in my bed  
You woke up and you said   
"Well, I wasn't expecting that!"

"Shit...." Niall whispered, looking at the side of his bed where the curly chap was sleeping fitfully.

Niall quickly got up and stuck on his jeans, trying to do it smoothly but evidently making a huge ruckus instead. Harry jerked awake as Niall hit against the dressing table and fell onto the carpeted ground. Harry's eyes widened as he convulsed when laughter overcame him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." He chuckled.

I thought love wasn't meant to last  
I thought you were just passing through   
If I ever get the nerve to ask   
What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?   
I wasn't expecting that

Niall smiled at the boy sitting across the coffee table. He was so, SO lucky to have someone as incredible as Harry.

Niall wasn't sure he would ever find a boyfriend. His uncle had called him a fairy and told him that no one would ever fancy him. This had knocked self-confidence to the floor.

He looked at the green eyes that were dazzling at him as Harry retold an anecdote he had already told Niall twice but still said it with the same gusto he did at the start. Niall smiled and sipped his tea once again. Screw his uncle, he loved Harry.

It was only a word  
It was almost misheard   
I wasn't expecting that

"What do you want for dinner Ni?" Harry asked, spinning the blonde around. Niall giggled as the two spun around, dizziness over coming both off them as they staggered around the kitchen.

"God, I love you." Harry murmured. Niall's head shot up and he looked with wide, blue eyes at green in confusion.

"I-I love you too Harry." Niall said affectionately before brushing his lips softly against Harry.

But it came without fear  
A month turned into a year   
I wasn't expecting that

"Happy Anniversary babe." Niall woke up to the soft voice of his now boyfriend of a year. Harry had a tray with a plate of scrambled eggs on toast in his hands. He hopped into bed beside Niall and placed the purple tray between them.

"Thanks Haz." Niall said sleepily, eyes still glazed over from sleep. "Happy Anniversary. You're the best."

"I know," Harry smirked, picking up the fork and sticking a forkful of eggs into his boyfriends mouth. Niall sniggered and smiled, cheekily grinning at Harry before putting eggs into Harry's mouth too.

Oh and isn't it strange  
How a life can be changed  
In the flicker of the sweetest smile  
We were married in spring  
You know I wouldn't change a thing  
Without that innocent kiss  
What a life I'd have missedIf you'd not took a chance  
On a little romance  
When I wasn't expecting that

"Do you, Harry Edward Styles, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Harry looked into Niall's blue eyes, which were now brimming with tears of joy.

"And do you, Niall James Horan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do." Niall smiled through the tears as Harry winked at him with that face that had enthralled Niall from the moment he spotted him from across the campus.

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss your spouse." Harry smiled and hugged Niall, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Cheering erupted from the seats and Niall laughed, beaming as he and Harry made their way down the daffodil studded aisle.

Time doesn't take long  
Three kids up and gone  
I wasn't expecting that

"Liam!" Harry called his eldest son down from his bedroom. The teenager was up there on his phone all day and Harry was sick of it. "Go mind you baby brother."

Little Louis was the youngest at four and was very much the baby of the family. He was extremely bold, but his adorableness had definitely made up for that. Zayn was the middle child and his was off playing a soccer match in the pitch down the road with his friends and Niall had agreed to go and supervise the pair.

Speaking of which, the pair were due back any moment now so Harry decided he had better crack on with the dinner. Tonight it was the evening of spaghetti bolognese, a firm favourite in the house.

Just as Harry was plating up the dishes to put in the oven until the others were home, Zayn bounced in, happy as Larry as he energy bounded around the room. "Hey sport," Harry said, ruffling his son's black hair. "Where's your Dad?"

"Oh he's coming. It's just taking him a long time," Zayn said, holding out his 'long'. "He gets so out of breath sometimes. I think you two should have a gym membership."

"You little booger," Harry said, pretending to get Zayn into a headlock. "Now, I'm gonna go see your Dad." Harry stopped as he walked into the sitting room as he saw Niall behind the couch, pride beaming off his face as he looked on at the oldest and youngest. Liam was playing trains with Louis and it was the most picture perfect moment there could be. The two fathers didn't take any pictures though. The simply looked on, knowing the image would be imprinted on their minds forever.

When the nurses they came  
Said, "It's come back again"  
I wasn't expecting that

"No..." Niall whispered as Harry clutched onto his knee. "T-they said I was in remission. I have been since I was eight for God's sake!"

"Shh...." Harry comforted quietly, rubbing the back of Niall's pale hand, trying to keep his own tears at bay. "W-We're going to get through this Niall. You are going to beat this again and be the best father to those three boys there has every been, got it?" Niall nodded and wiped his tears away.

Then I closed my eyes  
I took your heart by surprise   
I wasn't expecting that

"I love you Daddy," A twenty year old Liam cried, kissing his Dad's left hand as his right was in his Papa's. "I love you so much. A-and I know that Zayn and Louis really wanted to be here, but we all know they wouldn't have coped, not really." Niall smirked slightly but they all saw the pain etched onto their features.

Harry just sat there silently, taking in every last second he had with the most important, beautiful thing he had ever had.

And now it was broken.

"Haz...." Niall croaked, now gasping for air. "I-I love y-y-"

"It's okay baby. I know. Now," It was now when Harry's voice started cracking. "Now just go to sleep. You'll be alright then." Niall nodded stiffly and let himself fall into a deep sleep, one he would never wake up from.

Fin


End file.
